Falling
Plot Bosco starts having panic attacks. Carlos is discovering the trials of single parenthood, and starts thinking about adoption. Faith is studying for the Sergent's exam. Short summary Bosco's emotional turmoil escalates when he begins to experience panic attacks and flashbacks, but he denies that there's anything wrong. After he has a panic attack while driving the patrol car and nearly causes a crash, Sully insists that Bosco see his friend Brian O'Malley, a therapist and a former cop. Bosco angrily resists O'Malley's suggestion that the panic attacks and flashbacks to the incidents with Shaquana Golden, Jared McKinley and Glen Hobart are the result of September 11 post-traumatic stress disorder, and storms out of the counseling session. His personal crisis comes to a head when he is suspended from duty for a week and ordered into mandatory counseling for punching a suspect already in custody. Shaken, Bosco visits Faith at home and finally breaks down, relating the horror of watching people fall to their deaths from the Towers, unable to help them, ashamed that his fear left him frozen and unable to go back and help anyone else for several hours. Carlos starts an open adoption process for Kylie, but he fails to follow through on appointments as he becomes more attached to her. Ty pitches in to help with the babysitting and saves Kylie's life when she suddenly becomes very ill and stops breathing. Fred invests his hopes for a better future for his family on Faith's passing the sergeant's exam, and reacts angrily when he learns that Faith's preoccupation with Bosco's well-being may have caused her to fail it. Trivia *Kim (Kim Raver) and Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Taylor: Kylie Look at her, she's so beautiful. :Davis: Yeah, she's real cute. :Taylor: Who would have thought? The spawn of Carlos. ----- :Carlos: Kylie in a baby voice That's a mean old Uncle Ty. He got shot in his Mr. Wiggles. ----- :Bosco: So you're a cop? :Brian O'Malley: I was a cop. Now I counsel guys like you. :Bosco: Listen, I really don't want the department knowing. :Brian O'Malley: Like I said, guys like you. These episodes, are they effecting your job? :Bosco: No. :Brian O'Malley: Okay, bye. :Bosco: Excuse me? :Brian O'Malley: Get out. If you're gonna stand there and lie to me, you might as well go home. Why waste our time? You drinking? :Bosco: Not too much. A few days a week, maybe. A few shots. :Brian O'Malley: Bourbon. :Bosco: How'd you know? :Brian O'Malley: Goes down great, doesn't it? Like little razor blades scraping away at that bile in the back of your throat. :Bosco: Yeah. Definitely. :Brian O'Malley: Quit. Definitely. Unless you wanna end up in AA with another problem to solve. Life's hard enough. ----- :Bosco: I was off duty. I woke up at some chick's place. I heard the roaring of the plane by, so I ran down. :Brian O'Malley: Down what street? :Bosco: I don't remember the street. :Brian O'Malley: Most guys know exactly where they were. :Bosco: I was pulling people out. :Brian O'Malley: Out of the rubble? What tower? :Bosco: See, people don't know. You watch Channel 4 news and you think you know, but listen to me, you don't know. :Brian O'Malley: Okay, I don't know. Yet everything that causes your PTSD happened after the 11th. :Bosco: Who said anything about PTSD? :Brian O'Malley: I did. Post-traumatic stress disorder. :Bosco: I know what it is. Listen to me. A bank bag exploded in my face. That's it. That's all. :Brian O'Malley: Okay, thank you for coming. :Bosco: That's it? :Brian O'Malley: Yeah, that's it. I told you not to lie to me. That's it. :Bosco: I'm-- I'm not coming back. :Brian O'Malley: You're not invited. ----- :Bosco: You know, I got down there right when the second tower was being hit... :Faith: What? :Bosco: And they were already jumping from the North Tower. People falling, you know? And I'm watching them, all the way down. There was nothing that I could do. :Faith: There was nothing that any of us could do. :Bosco: They were just falling. But so hard and so fast and then, it seemed like it took forever, 10 seconds, 15, I don't really know. I saw a couple people holding hands. Faith, I saw women holding their dresses down. And that sound, that thump. And I'm just standing there. I'm just standing there doing nothing. I pointed a few people this way and that way, but… I was frozen. It was like I was frozen. I was numb. I couldn't believe it. And then, and then there was this rumble. It was like nothing I ever heard before. This huge wave of sound. So I ran. I ran away, Faith. :Faith: Bosco, the tower was coming down. :Bosco: I just… I ran. I kept running. I remember I just kept running. I kept running. And that, that, that, that cloud came. And I couldn't see a thing. I could see nothin'. It was just pitch black. But I was still running. (starts crying) I couldn't breathe. I thought that was it. I must have run right into a building 'cause that's when I finally stopped running. :Faith: Everybody ran. :Bosco: I didn't go back. :Faith: Yes, you did. :Bosco: I sat on the street and I just, I couldn't… I couldn't, I could not go back. :Faith: Bosco, I saw you there. :Bosco: I sat there. I was…I was afraid. :Faith: Bosco, I saw you there. You were helping people. :Bosco: No, later, you saw me later. 'Cause I sat there. And it must have been for like… it just must've been for an hour. I was there sitting, for an hour. I don't know how long. I could have been there for two hours. :Faith: Bosco, you were probably in shock. :Bosco (starts crying harder): Faith, I ran. God help me, I ran… :Faith (softly): Bosco… (hugs him and soothes him) It's okay, it's okay. Bosco, it's okay. ----- :Fred: Faith You can just stand there and tell me that Bosco distracted you from nailing this test? Is that what happened? :Faith: I don't know, maybe I just choked. :Fred: That's crap. You don't choke. You could've taken this test hanging by your ankles and you would've passed it. :Faith: Fred, you know what, this is my career... :Fred: No, it's not! It's our life! It's about better life for yourself, for your kids and for me. You let Bosco get in the way of that. :Faith: No. Bosco had nothing to do with this. It was me. :Fred: Yeah, yeah. Defend him as usual. ---- Category:Season Three Category:Episodes